Put the Grudges Aside
by GoldenLoftwing
Summary: Lighsni's and Nitisians, especially their creations dubbed the Baby Rock Demons, are not meant to get along. When mass murderer baby rock demonAslisk and panophobic Lighsni Bubua are locked in a restaurant after hours, they must work together to survive until 6 AM. After all, vengeful Lighsni spirits and vengeful children want their way, no matter the cost. (Formatting Fixed!)


"The doors locked."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S LOCKED?!"

"That means it is locked, you imbecilic Lighsni."

Bubua pounded a paw against the door, then glancing behind herself. The puffball she was stuck with was none other than Aslisk the baby rock demon herself, looking quite irritated as she stood there.

"I would SAY this is the work of the baby rock demons...so obviously this is your fault." Aslisk blinked a few times at the light blue puffball's statement, red eyes narrowing.

"MY fault? You're the person who got us locked in here!" The dark puffball hissed, her spiked tail lashing at the other.

Aslisk the baby rock demon was quite different that the opposite of her species, the Lighsni. She had a dark purple pelt with sharp pink horns, blue feel with singular green talons sticking off the top, and a thickly fluffed tail that had green spikes that could fire off at will. Above her horns floated red-tinted grey stones (what earned her the title of baby rock demon in the first place.) Her eyes had a red iris and a cat-like pupil and across her face was placed a glowing yellow scar. Stretching out from her sides were bat-like grey wings that were tinted red at the top and stained with blood at the bottom.

Bubua was, of course, a Lighsni. She was light blue in color and her feathered wings were far too large for her body. Her feet were purple and so were the two marks of blush on the side of her face. Her eyes had a bright pink pupil and iris and the sclera was a purplish blue. Next to both of her eyes were three purple triangles; one at the top, middle, and bottom respectively. A singular stream of bubbles that functioned as a tail curled over in the shape of an 's'.

The Lighsni gave one last punch at the door before she slumped down into a sitting position. "That's it. We're done for. We're gonna die in here. Alone. Oh, WHAT am I gonna tell Kirby?!"

Kirby, well known as the Hero of DreamLand, was also close friends with Bubua. The pink puffball with friendly sapphire eyes and red feet was a horrid sight for enemy eyes due to his fabled Copy Abilities, allowing him to copy the powers of any foe he faced. He was also Bubua's failsafe for when any of her infamous panic attacks formed and typically was able to calm her down with a bit of help from his mentor.

"We're not gonna die in her, stupid." Aslisk muttered as she gave her tail a slight twitch. "I have Toy to feed and these animatronic things back there are giving me, for the lack of a better word, the heeby jeebies."

Bubua gave a loud scream and jumped up to her feet. "The evil quilt dragons!" She shouted.

Aslisk gave Bubua an incredulous look and crossed her paws, letting out a soft snort. "It's not evil." She said simplistically before turning to look at the animatronics of question. She wasn't too keen on species; only the fact that she knew how to murder plenty of them with ease. Heck, the only thing that kept her from killing the Lighsni she was stuck with was a promise she had made to...an acquaintance of hers.

All three of the robots on the stage stood on two legs, she noted. One was what the baby rock demon assumed to be called a 'bear'. The bear had a black hat and a bowtie, along with a microphone in one hand. The one that stood to it's right was a purple bunny with a red guitar held infront of it; for some reason, it seemed to be lacking eyebrows. The one to the bears right was what she took to be a duck…or, perhaps it was a chicken. It had a bib with some writing on it, but alas she couldn't red. "Hey, Bubua. That a chicken or a duck?"

Bubua was jerked from her screaming fit at the other's words, tilting her head slightly as she raised a paw to her mouth in thought. "Hm. I'd say chicken."

"Really. I thought it was a duck." Aslisk mentioned before she shrugged her paws. "Eh. Not like it matters." She paused before giving a soft groan. "Since we're stuck here...what do you wanna do?"

The Lighsni blinked a few times before frowning. "Couldn't you just teleport out of here..?" She asked as she dusted herself off slightly.

Aslisk gave a thoughtful hum before frowning and shaking her head. "Nope. Sorry."

"Why?"

"Your sister and her magic."

Bubua let out a loud snort and pointed a paw at the baby rock demon, laughing whilst the other crossed her paws in agitation. "That's what you get for trying to stab a child!" She said before throwing her paws over her mouth after hearing a loud snarl come from Aslisk. "Sorry. Sorry. Shouldn't bring it up."

Aslisk reached over and gave Bubua a hard thwack across the head. "That's what she got for murdering MY best friend."

"She brought her back to life!"

"That's besides the point!"

The two female's glared at each other before a loud dinging sound rung out into the room. Bubua froze up before glancing about erratically, feathered wings being yanked close to herself. "What was that?!" She shrilled.

Aslisk glanced around before shrugging her paws. "Dunno-" The smug baby rock demon's countenance changed as she heard the animatronics behind her begin to whirr to life.

"...mother of Sprink…"


End file.
